The Adventure of A Lifetime
by OrganizationXIIImember14
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Riku and a girl named Sarah. I did my best. I hope you like it! Please rate and review.


Prologue

I'm sure you've all heard the Kingdom Hearts I and II stories. You may have but you haven't heard my side of it. No matter how the times he tries to tell them I was there, they always ignore it. Well, here's the story.

I grew up Radiant Garden. I was the unknown offspring of Ansem the Wise's apprentice Xehanort. I knew he was my father, but he didn't even know I existed.

Part one

One day I was walking through town when I saw the sky grow black. Creatures were appearing from the ground. I knew was something must have been up at the castle. All of the sudden, I saw one of the creatures take the heart out of my best friend Cloud. "No! Cloud!" I shouted as ran after him. Someone grabbed me and held me back preventing me from getting to Cloud before he disappeared. "Don't move, I will protect you from the Heartless." the voice said to me. I stood still. We disappeared through a corridor of darkness. I turned around. He had gray hair, with the brightest blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Riku," he replied, "what is yours?" I stared at him. "Sarah, my name is Sarah," I answered. A wide smile spread across his face. "Nice to meet Sarah." I couldn't believe this guy. He kidnaps me and treats me like a friend. "Riku, why did you come to me?" I asked. He looked at me, then thought for a moment, then answered, "I need your help, the Heartless are taking over the worlds. You are destined to wield a Keyblade, it is said that you will be the greatest wielder ever to live." I was trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Will you help me?" he asked me, giving me a look. I couldn't stand it. His eyes were killing me. "Yes, it is my destiny." I replied.

We took off on a journey to the Disney Castle. When we landed he helped me out of our Gummi Ship. This place was amazing! We got to the throne room when I saw King Mickey. I thought he was so adorable; I didn't want to offend him so I didn't say it out loud. "Hello King Mickey, I'm Sarah, I am here to fulfill my destiny as a Keyblade wielder." I stated. Riku looked at me and smiled. I can't believe I agreed to this. King Mickey smiled at me, "Would you like me to train you, or would you like Riku to train you on the way?" he asked. I thought about that question. I would be able to train with Riku. "I would like Riku to train me on the way."

Riku looked at me with a surprised expression. "I want you to train me on the way, so we can leave quicker. Not because I think you're cute." I said. Riku gave me a funny look. "You think I'm cute?" he asked. Ugh! Why does he have to be obnoxious?! "That's not what I meant!" I said quickly. King Mickey laughed and said, "Okay you two, break it up."

We left the castle and headed to Traverse Town. There we met Squall Leonhart, Yuffie, Areith, and Cid. They told us that Riku's friend, Sora, was looking for him. He told them not to tell him that he was there. I recognized them but I don't know why.

We had to find a way to defeat the darkness. He created a portal, and we traveled into the darkness. We have to figure out where the darkness and Heartless were being called to. We had no set destination; we just followed the strong currents of darkness.

It was the second day of our traveling. He started to train me, but I ended up training him. He gave me a replica of his Keyblade, a Way to the Dawn; I was having so much fun. We wrestled and played for 3 hours. Then it was time to go. We had grown so much closer in that small amount of time. I felt like I had known him my whole life. He would peek over at me a lot while we were traveling. He was starting to grow on me. We were walking through a corridor of darkness; we were side-by-side. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I didn't know what to do. I kind of enjoyed it, honestly. He was the right guy for me, I just knew it.

We had been traveling for months when we finally found it. The source of all this mess. My dad had turned himself into a Heartless. He was going by the name of Ansem, his former master's name. Riku and I fought hard to destroy him. We were no match for him. His heart migrated to Riku's body. He now housed both his heart and my father's Heartless.

I knew Riku's heart was stronger than my dad's Heartless. He was so ashamed of himself for losing to Ansem. I comforted him and told him that we cannot do it alone; we need our friend's help. He held me in his arms, and then he leaned down and kissed me.

We heard that Kairi (one of his friends on the island he lived on) had been kidnapped. She was one of the Seven Princesses. We went on a hunt to find Maleficent. As we were looking for her Riku began to suffer. We finally found Maleficent, we struck a deal. We defeat Ansem, and she will keep the Heartless away from us while we are trying to save Kairi.

We get to the place where Kairi was being held, and find Kairi on the floor. Sora rushes in as Riku starts shouting and writhing in pain. He then reappears as Dark Riku. My dad's Heartless had gained control. Riku and Sora fight a couple of times. Then my dad's Heartless, Ansem, appears and Riku disappears. I recognize him immediately. I look like him. He is my father's Heartless. I am the only one who can truly stop him. He tried to take Kairi's heart, but it migrated to Sora. In order to save Kairi, Sora became a Heartless and attacked himself with his Keyblade, releasing his, Kairi's, and the other six princesses' hearts. In the end, Sora and I beat Ansem. Then Riku reappeared. King Mickey, Riku, and I entered the Realm of Darkness. As the door was closing I looked at Riku and said, "I love you Riku, I always will." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at me with a smile and said, "I love you too. And always will, no matter the circumstances." Then he leaned down and kissed me. He looked up at Sora and told him, "Take care of her." (When he said her, he was talking about Kairi).Then the door shut. Sora sealed the Keyhole from the Realm of Light. King Mickey, Riku, and I sealed it from the Realm of Darkness. Our new mission began.

Part Two

Sora had gone to sleep to regain some memories he lost at Castle Oblivion. Riku and I left King Mickey after that. Riku was suffering terribly. We had grown to love each other and trust each other immensely. I loved him more than anything and would give up anything for him; he felt the same for me. He constantly reminded me of that.

We have found Ansem the Wise, my dad's former master; he is now going by the name DiZ, "Darkness in Zero." They banished him to the Realm of Nothingness.

DiZ knew a way to get Sora's memories back. He explained to us about a group called Organization XIII. They were a powerful group of Nobodies. Nobodies are empty shells that are created when someone with a strong heart and will are turned into a Heartless.

When Sora attacked himself with his Keyblade he released his and Kari's hearts, it created two Nobodies. They were given the names Roxas and Namine'. In order to get Sora's memories back we would have to capture Roxas. That sounded easy enough. Riku went after Roxas, but was defeated by Roxas. He realized that in order to beat the darkness, he would have to give into it.

He pulled me into our room and sat me down on my bed. He sat down next to me. "You know that I will always love you no matter what, right?" He asked me. "Of course! You constantly remind me. How could I forget?" I replied gently. He looked down at his hands, then his feet. He looked up at my face. He caressed it with his hand. "I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you more," he told me, his eyes glistening with tears. I wiped the tears from his eyes. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why are you crying, love?" I asked him softly. He looked away from me. He wiped the falling tears from his eyes, then he turned back around to look at me. "I have to become one with the darkness, in order to beat Roxas," he explained to me. "I would have to give in to Xehanort's Heartless." He looked so ashamed as he told me this. "Riku, I have a secret that I have been keeping from you the entire time I have known you," I whispered to him, "I am Xehanort's daughter. Riku looked at me with the startled expression. "Why did you never tell me this before?" he looked at me and said, "I thought you trusted me." I looked at him with quiet eyes. "I hate my father, that's why I never told you. I thought you would hate me if I told you." I answered. He held my face in his hands and whispered in my ear, "I could never hate you, I love you too much." I smiled at him. He held me in his arms until DiZ walked in. He looked kind of embarrassed to walk in while we were like this. Riku let me go and looked up at DiZ. "What is it?" Riku asked. "We need to hurry if we want to restore Sora's memories," he told us. Riku nodded to him, showing him that he understood what he meant. DiZ then left the room.

I looked at Riku with a sad, but understanding expression, "You need to leave now, huh?" I asked. He looked at me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yes, love, but I will be back soon. Hold on to my light for me while I'm gone." He held me close to him, then he leaned down and kissed me. We hated to part, but we were still inseparable.

He left to fight Roxas and I left to meet-up with Namine'. She was the key to getting Sora's memories back. Roxas and Riku got back around the same time as me and Namine'. I hugged him tightly. "I told you I would come back." I looked up at him as he said this. His face had changed, he no longer looked like Riku. He now looked like Ansem. But inside I knew he was still Riku at heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not. I decided to take a walk outside. Riku caught up with me. "Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked me. I stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were not even the same color. "Huh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." I answered. He looked a little offended. "It's my new look, huh? I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. It's totally understandable." he said quietly. I looked up at him in total shock. "How could you even say that? I love you no matter what! You are always Riku to me. No matter how you look." I told him softly. I stood on my tippie-toes and kissed his lips softly. "I feel better now, but it looks like something is bothering you." I looked up at him. "I feel something evil coming. Can you feel it?" He looked at me and shook his head.

We saw a portal of darkness open up and a man in a black coat stepped out. He was really skinny. He took off his hood and stepped towards me. He has spiky red hair, and bright green eyes. Under each eye there was a small upside down teardrop. "Hello there, I'm Axel. Got it memorized? I'm here for Sarah. Organization XIII wants her for their ranks. Xemnas has ordered me to bring you back, conscious or not." he said. Riku stood in front of me and blocked his way. "If you want her then you will have to get through me!" Riku snarled at him. Axel smiled at him as time froze everybody but me and Axel. "Okay beautiful, let's go." I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not coming with you. Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked him. He laughed and shook his head. "Looks like you picked coming unconscious." He surrounded me with fire and I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a strange place, the room was white. I recognized this place as Castle Oblivion. I looked around and saw Axel and 3 other men. He resembled Ansem, yet looked different. This must be my father's Nobody. The second man had blue hair and an X on his forehead in between his eyes. He appeared to be the leader's right-hand man. The third man had blonde hair and seemed like a laid back person, and the easily bored type. They were talking about making me a Nobody. The leader looked at me and said, "Welcome my daughter, to Castle Oblivion." So he knew I was his complete being's daughter. Was he going to use this to his advantage? "What do you want with me?" He chuckled lightly; "You are going to become our newest member of Organization XIII." Oh No! I can't become a Heartless and a Nobody. Riku! Help me! I have to think of a plan. You know, I could trick this Axel guy, if I could say the right things and do the right stuff it could work. I will have to think of a plan.

I woke up to find Axel sitting by my bed. I looked up at him. "Axel, why do you take orders from him? He can't do anything to you. You have eliminated much more Nobodies than he has." I explained to him. He thought about this for a second then answered, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." I laughed and then told him, "No you wouldn't be here, you would be at home with your friends and family, and you would still have a heart." He looked at me, "You have a point." I thought this plan was going well. "If you do it for me I will be your friend." I told him. He looked at me. "What is the cost?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled. "You have to help me escape." I said happily. He thought about it and smiled. "You have a deal." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed, I tried not to laugh. He stretched out his hand and created a portal of darkness for us.

We traveled through and ended up in Twilight Town. He explained to me that he and Roxas were best friends. They always hung out together and ate Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It sounded like they had a lot of fun together. "Can you take me back to the computer room?" I asked him. "Sure," he replied. He took me to the computer room. Riku and DiZ were already gone.

I know that in order to open the corridors to darkness I have to become one with the darkness. I decided to become one with the darkness. Since I am the daughter of Xehanort, I have a natural strong current of darkness in my heart. I have embraced it and welcomed it. My look had changed; I now look similar to Xehanort, considering I am his daughter. I looked up at Axel as I embraced the darkness. He looked at me and was a little surprised. "You look…uhh..different." he stated unsurely. I looked at him and shook my head. "I embraced my inner darkness. Can you show me the ins and outs of the darkness?" I asked wantingly. He smiled at me, "I'd be glad to." He taught me how to work the darkness.s

It was time for us to part once and for all. He hugged me, I kissed him softly. "Thanks for everything you have done for me. I owe you big time!" I told him. He smiled and bowed, "I'm glad to be of service." I kissed him on the cheek one more time and headed off into the darkness. I have to find Riku. I searched the darkness, after 3 days of searching I ended up at the Castle that Never Was. I stepped into the corridor only to see the blue hair man I had seen before. "Hello Sarah, I'm Saix. We wondered where you went. I'm guessing the renegade Axel helped you." he spoke to me. This guy is really weird. "Yes, he died a noble death." I responded. He chuckled. "Nobodies cannot die noble deaths. We are not complete beings." he told me. I turn around and opened a portal. I walked through and ran into none other than Riku.

"Riku! I thought I'd never see you again!" I said excitedly. He looked at me with shock. "Do I know you? You don't look familiar to me." I looked down at my feet and started to cry. He looked sympathetically at me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'll always love you, no matter what." I told him. His eyes got big and he grabbed me and held me in his arms. "Sarah! You're okay! I missed you so much." He leaned down and kissed me gently but fiercely. "How did you get out?" he asked. I smiled at him, "Axel helped me. But in order to travel through the darkness to find you, I had to embrace the darkness Xehanort put in my heart. That's why I look like this. Axel showed me the ins and outs of working the darkness. Oh Riku, I missed you so much!" We heard a commotion in the hall next to us. We went through a portal and saw Saix giving Kairi a hard time. I shoved Saix and he saw Riku. "Ah, Riku, you have come to join the party." We went after him as he disappeared into the darkness. "Riku? Is that you? " she asked. He looked away from her. She stepped forward and pulled off his hood. "We had to embrace the darkness in order to save you and bring back Sora's memories." I explained to her. "I'm Sarah, by the way." She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Riku, and thank you Sarah." she told us.

We heard a noise coming from the main hall. I grabbed Riku's hand as we ran for the main hall. We saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora saw Kairi just as he was attacked by a couple of Shadows. She jumped off the balcony, we followed suit. Riku and I created a weapon for Kairi using our two Keyblades. She went off and started fighting the Heartless. Riku and I fought as well. Sora defeated Xigbar and we headed off together to fight Luxord. As we ran for the battleground, Luxord trapped Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, and I in a deck of cards. Sora defeated Luxord and we were released from the cards. Sora referred to Riku as Xehanort's Heartless, they couldn't tell, but I could, that it hurt Riku's feelings. Kairi and I joined Sora and Riku's hands; we showed Sora that it was Riku. We headed off for the next battle. This time we met up with Saix. Riku, Kairi, and I were separated from Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They fought hard against Saix and won. Our next stop was the top of the tower.

We saw King Mickey and DiZ. They were trying to destroy Organization XIII's newly built Kingdome Hearts. They were using DiZ's built machine. Xemnas appeared and DiZ and Xemnas started talking. DiZ called him the foolish apprentice of a foolish man. DiZ was sorry for everything he had done. Xemnas laughed. He then disappeared. DiZ's machine was about to explode. "Riku! Sarah! It's about to blow. You know what to do." he shouted to us. King Mickey looked up at DiZ. "No! You can't do this!" he told him. DiZ looked at King Mickey and told him, "Let me make it up to them. This is what my heart is telling me to do." he told them. King Mickey nodded. It started to blow, Riku and I stood in front of everybody else. When the bright light faded away, I noticed that Riku went back to his normal self. He looked at me and noticed that I also looked like my normal self again. I saw a heart fall from the sky; it was my friend Cloud's heart. I grabbed it and put it in a special container. I would take this back to him.

We ran ahead to fight Xemnas. We were at the top of the tower when Sora suddenly disappeared. He can back a few minutes later. They had fought at the Memory's Skyscraper. Xemnas called out to Kingdom Hearts. We then saw a bright light as Xemnas disappeared. The door to Kingdom Hearts was before us. King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and I put our Keyblade ends together and unlocked the door. King Mickey and Kairi were left behind. We went on.

We had to go through his newly created city. We finally got to him when we had to battle him in his armor. We defeated him in a heartbeat. We were reunited with Mickey and Kairi. Riku went to open a portal for us to get home. It wouldn't work. I tried, and it wouldn't work either. Neither of us could open a portal. When the machine exploded it caused the darkness to go away. Namine' opened the portal for us. Namine' and Roxas appeared and talked to each other, they then became one with their true selves'. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto went through the portal and then Kairi went. Riku, Sora and I were about to walk through the portal when it closed before we could get through. Xemnas then made the Castle come to life. We battled it and won. We then had to fight Xemnas in his armor again. After we defeated him, he reappeared in his final form. He was a little harder to beat, but we defeated him in the end.

Riku was feeling weak, so Sora and I helped him walk out to the Dark Meridian. We sat down on the beach and talked. I leaned over and kissed him softly. I could feel him smile against my lips. "I love you so much Riku." He gave me a passionate smile. "Not as much as I love you." Sora looked at us and made a gagging noise. Just to annoy him further we leaned in and kissed each other again. "Ugh, that is so disgusting." We chuckled. I walked down the beach while Sora and Riku talked. A bright light appeared, and I walked over to Riku and held his hand. The three of us walked through the light together. We ended up in Hallow Bastion, which is now back to Radiant Garden. I saw Cloud struggling against his darker self. His name was Sephiroth.

I opened up my container and released his heart back to him. He glowed with light and defeated him. I hugged him and told him I would miss him. "Where are you going?" he asked me. I looked up at him and smiled. "I am going to live with Riku, Sora, and Kairi on Destiny Islands." He smiled and hugged me.

We finally reached the island. We had to swim to shore; Sora was greeted by a very happy Donald and Goofy. Riku and I were greeted by King Mickey. Kairi helped Sora up. He gave her the lucky charm that she gave him before he left for the first time. She kissed him on the cheek. Riku helped me up and held me close to him. "I love you so very much, Sarah. I will always love you. You are all that matters to me." he told me. I looked at him kindly. "You're all that matters to me too." We watched Mickey, Donald, and Goofy leave to go home. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and I watched the sunset. Sora was holding Kairi's hand, Riku was holding me. As we watched the sunset, Riku leaned down and kissed me. It was our most passionate kiss ever. I would always love him no matter what. After all that we've been through, I could never stop loving him.

The End.


End file.
